Abartig?
by LadyYazoo
Summary: Shônen Ai, OneShot, Loz x Yazoo / Loz baut ständig Unfälle, denn irgendetwas, oder irgendjemand lenkt ihn zu sehr ab...


Abartig? (Geheime Gedanken, Shônen-Ai)

Aus Lozs Sicht erzählt:

Ich habe mein Motorrad zertrümmert. Na ja, mehr oder weniger, jedenfalls fährt es nicht mehr. Sogleich zieht Kadaj mich auf, indem er meint, das sei wieder typisch für mich.  
„Keine Ahnung, wie du so etwas schaffst, wenn man eine gemütliche Spritztour macht", nörgelt er.  
Er hat ja Recht, ich war mit meinen Gedanken irgendwie abgehoben, als ich so hinter Yazoo herfuhr und dann im nächsten Moment den Boden küsste.  
Auf alle Fälle muss ich ja irgendwie wieder zurück zum Versteck, in die vergessenen Stadt, kommen, also lädt Yazoo mich ein, einfach bei ihm hinten mit drauf zu sitzen. Oder, er macht zumindest eine einladende Handgäste. Die Einladung nehme ich sofort an.  
Kadaj sieht mich schief an, dann fragt er unfreundlich:  
„Und was wird aus deinem Schrotthaufen? Ach, lasst mich raten, das bleibt wieder an mir hängen, Ja?!"  
Yazoo, der sich anscheinend zuerst raushalten wollte, meint ruhig:  
„Natürlich. Du willst Loz ja nicht bei dir haben. Ist doch immer so."  
„Ja ja, ist ja schon gut... Ich habe verstanden!"  
Kadaj grummelt noch einmal in sich hinein, hebt dann das schwere Motorrad von Loz an und setzt sich, es noch immer haltend, auf seines.  
„Dreck, immer die selbe Scheiße!", flucht er dabei.  
Yazoo lacht leise und schüttelt leicht seinen Kopf aus Schadensfreude, wobei sein langes, silbernes Haar im Sonnenlicht schimmert.  
Kadaj ist es nicht entgangen und so wirft er Yazoo einen drohenden Blick zu.  
„Hmpf, immer muss man mit dir streiten", sage ich ganz leise zu Kadaj, in der Hoffnung, er kann mich doch nicht hören.  
Mein Kommentar bleibt ungehört, jedenfalls reagiert Kadaj nicht auf meine Worte.  
Unser leicht aufbrausender, kleiner Bruder startet seine Maschine.  
Er fährt langsam an und findet dann die richtige Geschwindigkeit, um beide Motorräder sicher zu lenken.  
Als Kadaj schon weiter voraus gefahren ist und seine laute Maschine wieder ein Gespräch zulässt, fragt Yazoo mich schließlich:  
„Also Loz, erzähl doch mal, warum du so oft Kapeister schießt, wenn du hinter mir fährst."  
Er dreht sich zu mir um und sieht mich an.  
„Uhm...", antworte ich, ohne geantwortet zu haben.  
Verdammt Yazoo, es ist wegen deinem zarten, weißen Nacken, auf den ich manchmal, bei voller Fahrt, einen Blick erhaschen kann – wegen deiner entzückenden Taille, die sich leicht biegt, wenn du eine Kurve fährst – wegen deines... Oh Mutter, ich brauche eine Ausrede!  
Yazoo legt jetzt seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sieht mich an, als könne er direkt in meine Gedanken blicken. Diese wunderbar sinnlichen Augen schauen mich erwartungsvoll und doch ruhig an.  
Mit den Worten, „wie auch immer. Wer weiß schon, was so alles in deinem Kopf vor geht", rettet Yazoo schließlich meine Situation und erspart mir die Ausrede, die ich nicht parat habe.  
Er startet den Motor, um Kadaj zu folgen. Mir wird klar, dass ich mich an Yazoo festhalten muss. Das musste ich schon einige Male tun, nur wird mir gerade erst jetzt richtig bewusst, was es mir bedeutet.  
Also lege ich meine behandschuhten Hände an seine schmale, feste Taille. Oh ja, sie ist wunderbar fest und so herrlich geschwungen... Ich wünschte, ich hätte in diesem Moment keine Handschuhe an.  
Der Motor brüllt auf und im selben Moment setzt sich das schwere Gefährt in Bewegung. Beinahe wäre ich wieder am Boden gelandet. Reflexartig umschlinge ich hastig Yazoos Leib mit den Armen. Seine Haare fliegen in mein Gesicht.  
Ich liege fast auf Yazoos Rücken, da er sehr nach vorn gebeugt auf diesem Motorrad sitzen muss. Wir holen Kadaj auf und fahren dann mit etwas Abstand neben ihm her.  
Er ignoriert mich und auch Yazoo.  
Velvet Nightmare, die Yazoo stets auf dem Rücken geschnallt, in Hüfthöhe trägt, baumelt zwischen meinen Beinen; Nein, sie klemmt eher zwischen mir und Yazoo, an ziemlich delikater Stelle. Mir wird bewusst, dass ich spreizbeinig, an Yazoo gepresst, auf diesem vibrierenden Sitz dahinfliege, während die lange Waffe zwischen meinen Schenkeln tanzt.  
Das alles zu ignorieren ist jetzt unmöglich.  
Mit jedem Meter, den wir fahren, rutscht Yazoo fester in meinen Schoß. Velvet Nightmare in ihrem Halfter wird fast schmerzhaft für mich – schmerzhaft erregend!  
Eine heftige Hitze steigt in meinem Körper auf. Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich mein Becken gegen den harten Gegenstand presse.  
Noch einmal und noch einmal.  
Ich kann nicht aufhören. Der Duft von Leder, Öl und von Yazoos Haut steigt mir in die Nase.  
Ich atme jetzt heftiger und nehme alle Gerüche überdeutlich wahr.  
Yazoo müsste meine Bewegung längst bemerkt haben. Das will ich nicht, denn was soll er von mir halten? Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. Ich kann nicht! Yazoos Nähe raubt mir den Verstand!  
Wir fliegen weiter dahin. Ich mit dieser eindeutigen Bewegung, wie ein juckelnder Hund, Yazoo lässig vor mir, mich völlig ignorierend und Kadaj... sieht zu mir herüber.  
„Du bist so abartig!", formt er mit seinen Lippen.  
Ich merke, dass mir die Schamesröte im Gesicht steht.  
Yazoo wendet Kadaj seinen Blick zu und dieser macht mit beleidigter Miene einen Schlenker, um mit mehr Abstand neben uns her zu fahren.  
„Immer muss man mit ihm streiten", meint Yazoo gleichmütig zu mir.

Nächste Szene aus Kadajs Sicht:

Wir sind in der vergessenen Stadt angekommen. Die Motorräder sind abgestellt und Loz ist sogleich verschwunden. Er ist einfach in den Wald gerannt. Eigentlich sollte er besser seine Maschine wieder in Ordnung bringen, aber das hat erst mal Zeit.  
Yazoo steht einfach in der Gegend herum und streichelt sein Gewehr?  
Nun ja, was auch immer... Manchmal macht er mir Angst.  
Ich gehe zu ihm.  
„Bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich, dass du dir von Loz so was gefallen läst?", frage ich etwas ruppig.  
„Nein, wieso? Warum regt es dich so auf, was Loz macht?"  
„Wei-weil, das ist einfach abartig!"  
„Ist es das?"  
Es ist doch eindeutig, dass Yazoo auf Lozs Seite steht und, dass er mich aufziehen will.  
Ich verstehe nicht, warum mich das überhaupt so aufregt. Ich zittere sogar vor Wut.  
„Kann es sein, Kadaj, das du eifersüchtig auf ihn bist?", fragt Yazoo mich plötzlich unerwartet, während er seelenruhig Velvet Nightmare poliert.  
Wie kann er es wagen?! Wie kann Yazoo so etwas abartiges von mir denken?  
(Was ist eigentlich so abartig?)  
Er macht mich wahnsinnig, wenn er so gelassen bleibt.  
Ich platze fast vor Wut! Am liebsten würde ich ihn verprügeln!  
In meiner Raserei mache ich eine abrupte Bewegung. Einen Versuch, ihn anzugreifen, den ich selber nicht kontrollieren kann.  
Im nächsten Moment hat Yazoo mein Handgelenk fest im Griff.  
„Aaaaaah!", schreie ich, denn er ist ziemlich unsanft!  
Yazoo zerrt mich näher an sich heran, obwohl ich schon vorher nahe bei ihm stand.  
Unsere Körper prallen aufeinander.  
Yazoo lässt das Gewehr einfach fallen, greift in mein Haar und zieht meinen Kopf in meinen Nacken, so, dass ich ihm direkt ins Gesicht schaue.  
Was wird das jetzt?  
Er ist sehr grob zu mir, doch der darauf folgende Kuss ist sanft und süß.  
Seine zarten, vollen Lippen schmiegen sich an die meinen. Ein scheinbar endloser Kuss - etwas ,dass ich im Geheimen herbeigesehnt habe.  
Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken, was mir schon kurz vorher schwer fiel.  
Meine Glieder erschlaffen.  
Yazoos Griff lockert sich.  
Er lächelt mich jetzt sanft an.  
„Siehst du Kadaj? Es ist nichts abartiges dabei."  
Ich stolpere einen Schritt rückwärts, starre ihn an und koche wieder innerlich vor Wut.  
Ich hasse es, wenn Yazoo Recht hat!


End file.
